Madia Masum
Madia Masum (died August 2019) was the mother of Rashid Masum. Biography Rash's childhood When Rash was 11 years old, Madia started frequently searching through his room. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 32) Rash's career In November 2017, Madia took Rash to Holby City Hospital's emergency department for his first shift there. He was appalled when she used someone else's Blue Badge to use a disabled parking space. As she reversed out, she nearly knocked Connie Beauchamp off of her motorbike. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 11) In March 2018, Madia and Rash offered Bea a lift home after her car broke down. However, when Madia started to ask her personal questions, Bea felt uncomfortable and pretended that they had arrived at her house just to get out of the car. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 26) In August, Madia and her husband decided to go away together, leaving Rash at home on his own. He decided to invite his girlfriend Gem Dean over for dinner. However, due to there being no available rooms at the hotel, his parents returned home later that day. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 3) In October, Madia encouraged Rash to go to the medic's ball with Jamila Vani as it would have given him the opportunity to meet important figures in medicine and further his career. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 9) Letting Rash go In April 2019, Rash was secretly planning on going to Vietnam before starting his F2 training and kept his holiday items in a locked case under his bed. Whilst searching through his room, Madia found the case and managed to open it, and her discovery triggered an angina attack; a neighbour noticed and called for an ambulance. She was subsequently taken to the ED for treatment. Once she was stabilised, Madia was moved to a cubicle, and she asked Rash to visit her. He queried her about her symptoms and asked her why she did not tell him about the pain, and she said that he was not her GP. Rash decided to call his father, but she stopped him and insisted on calling him herself. Suspicious, when he visited her with Gem later that day, as Gem offered Madia a selection of biscuits, Rash searched through her bag and found the contents of the case. They started to argue, and Madia suggested that she should go to Bangladesh instead and stay with his uncle, but Rash left out of frustration. Later, Gem visited Madia and asserted that she loved Rash more than she did as she was willing to let him go. Rash soon returned and tried to justify his decision to go travelling, but Madia interrupted him and informed him that his father had given him his Air Miles for Vietnam. She told him that nobody loved him more than she did, but she acknowledged that, if travelling would make him happy, she had to let him go. Rash finally decided to go to Vietnam, and the three shared a hug. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 32) Behind the scenes Buckso Dhillon-Woolley portrayed Madia on Casualty in 2017 and 2018. She will make another appearance as Madia in April 2019. Category:2019 deaths Category:Rashid Masum's family Category:People with angina Category:Muslims